It Wasn't My Fault
by Fireshadow246
Summary: One-shot. Kakashi runs into a bully at the school he's attending and a fight breaks out. He gets in trouble, but it wasn't even his fault! Ties in with my other story, "Undercover."


AN: This is a short story tying in with my new one-part story, Undercover. This takes place at the high school that Kakashi's going to while he's stuck far from home.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Kakashi is not mine. Minato is not mine. The bully, his group of friends and the principal are mine, though.

"Hey freak!" A senior called. He was waiting outside of the cafeteria for our favorite silver-haired 'transfer student'.

Kakashi stopped when his path was blocked by the football-playing senior and his gang of idiots. "What?" He asked in a bored tone that held a bit of anger. He did not appreciate being called a freak.

"Oh? You're not scared? I think you have to learn your place in here. I rule in this school and you're about to find out how hard."

"Really now? Where I'm from, you and your friends would be at the bottom of the food chain and your arrogance would get you beat up constantly."

"Hey! Nobody talks back to Bane like that!" One of the idiots said.

"Really? So I guess I shouldn't go on about how you all wouldn't last long if you decided to make the wrong move." Kakashi said coolly.

"That's it freak! You're goin' down." Bane said as he grabbed Kakashi by the front of the shirt and shoved him up against a bunch of lockers.

"That would be the wrong move I was talking about." Kakashi said as he grabbed Bane's wrist and twisted it. But he didn't break it. No, that would have been bad. He just made it _really_ hurt.

"OW!" Bane yelled in pain as he let go of Kakashi and held his wrist. "That hurt you little shit!" He said, fueled by anger.

"You know, anger only distracts you and makes your movements wild and uncontrolled. If you let yourself get too mad, this'll be over before you know it." Bane let out a growl and charged, throwing a punch with his good hand that Kakashi easily caught. "See what I mean? The way I have you trapped like this, I can find at least ten different ways to take you out at first glance." He ended his statement with an example, as a well-aimed knee made its way to Bane's gut, knocking the air out of him. He watched as the bully staggered back, trying to get air back in his lungs. "Hm, I may have hit you a little too hard."

"Hey kid! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Another idiot said.

"He started it." Was Kakashi's defense. "He should've known what he was in for before he picked a fight."

Meanwhile, the sound of Kakashi's back against the lockers alerted the kids in the cafeteria and a group of kids slowly gathered around to watch.

"Did you see that?" A kid asked.

"He took Bane down in one hit!" Another said.

"Nobody's been able to take Bane down."

"Should somebody do something?"

"No way. Bane needs to learn a lesson."

One of the lunch ladies who saw Bane push Kakashi against the lockers called the principal and he arrived in time to see Kakashi knee Bane in the gut. He heard the little discussion going on between one of the gang and Kakashi as long as the commentary from the students.

"Mr. Hatake! We do not appreciate fighting in this school." The principal scolded.

"But-"

"Bane, Kakashi, in my office, now!"

_In the office_

"Now, I want the truth as to what happened. Kakashi, you start."

"I was just on my way to the cafeteria when Bane here, insulted me and pushed me against the lockers. I don't appreciate bullying, so I made him let go. He let his anger control him and tried to punch me but I caught it and made him back off. He really had it coming." Kakashi explained.

"Bane? Is this true? Did you really start it?"

"No. In a way, he started it. I don't like the way he strolls around like he owns the place and his attitude pisses me off." Bane tried to defend himself.

"Enough." The principal stopped the nonsense. "Bane, go to the nurse and get your wrist checked out. Also, you're not allowed to play in the next game. School rules say no fighting. You are dismissed."

Bane sent Kakashi a nasty look and left the office, cradling his hurt wrist.

"As for you, Mr. Hatake, I've contacted your guardian. He should be here soon."

"You should know I only did it in self-defense. I didn't mean to knick him so hard that last time."

"Yes, well-"

_**"Sir, Mr. Namikaze is here. Should I let him in?"**_

"Yes, send him in please."

The door opened and Minato entered the office, a slightly annoyed look on his usually happy face.

"Please, Mr. Namikaze was it? Take a seat." The principal said, gesturing to the empty seat next to Kakashi. "Kakashi here got into a little misunderstanding today with another student." The principal explained.

Minato turned to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi, we talked about this."

"But it wasn't my fault! He started it." Kakashi repeated _again_. Why wouldn't anybody listen to him?

"What did he do?" Minato asked, turning his attention back to the principal.

"He managed to take down our senior football star." The principal explained. "Kids have been coming to me for a long time complaining about him bullying them, and Kakashi was the first one to actually be able to stop him. At least for now." He turned to Kakashi. "How did you do it? He's three years older than you." The principal asked.

"You know." Kakashi answered cryptically.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble Kakashi's caused." Minato apologized. "I'll take him home and we'll have a nice long talk." That last sentence earned him a strange look from Kakashi.

"Very well. Have the secretary sign him out and you can go."

Both Minato and Kakashi got up, turned and left the principal's office.

_At the apartment_

"Kakashi. What have we been discussing this whole time? No fighting at school. Your highly above average fighting skills may raise suspicion."

"I didn't have a choice. Like I said, I did it in self defense. Look. I'll show you what happened so we can get this over with."

Kakashi made a shadow clone and it henged into a copy of Bane. He proceeded to reenact the scene perfectly, letting his sensei know exactly what happened. He finished and dispelled the clone.

"And that's what happened." He finished. "I couldn't just let him get away with it."

"I guess you've got a point, but I don't want anymore calls about you fighting at school, understood?"

"But what if he tries it again?"

"I don't know. Glare at him or dodge his hits or something, but no physical contact."

"Fine. Now, how about some ice-cream?"

"Why? I thought I was in trouble."

"Kakashi, we're ninja. Fighting's our job. This is to celebrate you using your self-control and not snapping the poor boy's arm."

"You got chocolate, right?" Kakashi asked, satisfied by his sensei's explanation for the celebration.

"Of course."

From then on, Kakashi didn't get 'bullied' at school anymore. Bane was still out of commission, the students worshipped him and every one else was too scared to try anything.


End file.
